


Songbird

by xorhnnn



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorhnnn/pseuds/xorhnnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is. And then he isn't. Pete is a songbird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

Mikey was. Then he wasn't. It was just how his brain worked. Sometimes he would have great in depth conversations and other times he wouldn't speak at all. "Mikey. Please talk." Pete could hear Gerard pleading with Mikey. Pete knew it wasn't going to work. You couldn't just tell Mikey to talk again; it wasn't that simple. Frank appeared with his arms wrapped tightly around an exhausted Gerard. "It'll be fine. Shhh shhh." Pete could Frank whispering to Gerard. 

"Pete. Skin is weird. Why is Frank's dog named mama? I don't like romantic movies." Mikey told Pete this because it was just what he wanted to do. Sometimes Mikey made no sense.

 

"Not talking again Mikey?" Instead of getting angry Pete just kissed him. Mikey didn't respond. Just lay down and fell asleep. Pete sighed and wondered how long it would take before he left. Pete was a bad person. 

 

It was another week. Pete took out a red lipstick and wrote a goodbye note on Mikey's arm. Mikey hadn't been talking or kissing back for 3 days now.

 

When Pete called again his intention was to call it quits. But Mikey beat him to it. "I'm sorry Pete." Was whispered into the phone. Pete stayed away from Mikey. 

Gerard called. "He's really sorry Pete." Pete didn't answer just hung up the phone. Pete called Patrick. "I wrote a song." 

Patrick wrote on Mikey's mirror one day. It read: "Pete Wentz: a songbird."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a late night reading fanfics.


End file.
